Wishes and Dreams
by ifly123
Summary: Arwen drabble. Gwen realizes that her wishes and dreams that she once had are not coming true and are leaving her forever. Arthur, however, does not see it that way. Reassurance and proof that wishes and dreams come true. 3


Ok...I am a little bit of a love sick puppy...ok or a BIG GIANT love sick puppy. But eh, It's who I am:) This is a little something I came up with while I was listening to some music and just thinking about life...I hope you enjoy it! PS: I am interested in 'prompt' stories, or stories that are inspired by a phrase or a short idea. I really don't know, but if anyone wants to prompt me PM me! And SO SORRY to all of my GA Followers I am working on the next chapter but it is taking a while! The chapter I was going to do next just isn't what I wanted AKA things happened wayyy to fast... But patience is a virtue:D Anyhow, enjoy:)

* * *

Wishes and Dreams

Everyday was a battle. Not with swords and armor, But a battle within her mind. No one understood or even noticed. She often wondered why she was living. After all, she was just a commoner. Nothing special about the lady Morgana's maid. After her father died she was alone. Her brother was nowhere to be found and there was no one else. When Arthur had offered his apologies, he had done so with love and adoration.

But even since then she had felt very little happiness. She thought Arthur loved her, but he still through himself at Vivian. She was losing hope. She had broken the spell, only to put herself down again by realizing that she could never be what she wanted to be in Arthur's eyes.

As she lay in bed every night, she would think about what had happened. Replaying her broken wishes and dreams in her head she could no longer hold back the tears. She longed to be Arthur's. His wife, his queen... Just his. But her sobs only worsened as she made herself believe that it could never be.

After the dragon attack and Morgana's disappearance Gwen really felt helpless. She had sat in Morgana's room for the entire days. Praying that this horrible nightmare would soon end and he would awake where everything was right again.

She walked silently through the castle, after yet another day without news. She was about to go down the stairs and home when she heard a familiar voice.

"Gwen?" Merlin said almost worrisome. "Arthur has been looking everywhere for you." he said coolly as he approached her. "He spent most of the day walking to and from your house."

She was surprised. "Oh," she wiped away a few tears, "I was just helping around the castle."

"Well he'll be happy to see you." He said happily.

"I don't know if I could face him like this." She looked down, tears once again spilling down her cheeks.

Merlin smiled slightly. "Come on then." He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to Arthur's room. He knocked gently on the door.

"What do you want Merlin?" Arthur sounded distraught.

"I found something." He smiled widely.

Gwen herd footsteps coming to the door, Arthur opened the door quickly. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave-" He stopped talking as soon as he saw Gwen. "Guinevere," he sputtered opening the door wider. He looked at Merlin. The young warlock just nodded and left.

Arthur pulled Gwen inside. She could hardly see his face in the dim light or the darkened corridor and his dark room. But she could hear how his voice shook. As he led her to a chair by the fire she saw his red eyes and his sad expression.

She looked down as he sat beside her. "Merlin said you were looking for me?"

"I was. I feel as though we have much to talk about." she looked up at him now, following him as he stood. "Guinevere, after the past few days, I feel as though you were wrong about our future." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"I have never felt so strongly about anyone in my life. I know that you do not see the road ahead as possible. But I do." he looked at her.

She sighed heavily. Not even really realizing what was happening until she was too far gone. She stood up and started pacing. "I have always loved you Arthur. There has never been another. But life has left me no other choice but to succumb to a life of heartbreak and fear." She felt the tears pour down her cheeks. "I have been hurt too many times. I have no family. My one close friend has forsaken all of us. Gaius and Merlin and you are the only other ones I really trust." She breathed in sharply. Trying to choke back a sob. "All of my dreams and wishes are shattering before my eyes." She looked down and covered her face with her hands, sobbing deeply.

She felt two arms engulf her in a tight hug. She put her arms under those surrounding her, burying her head in the broad chest.

"I don't see it that way." he said holding her close. "I have watched you for so long. I can see what your feeling even if you try your best not to show it. I know the pain you have felt in your life. I see the real you."

Gwen pulled back a little to look up at him. "I will always be here. I will always be the one to make you laugh. To hear you cry. I will make up for the memories that keep your heart locked away. Someday you will find life to be like all your wishes and dreams." He brushed a curl begin her ear.

She gently kissed his cheek and embraced him once again. She smiled a little through her tears. She didn't know how but she knew that one day it would come true.

Gwen moved slowly. She smiles as the realization rushes to her head. She was really _married_ to Arthur. She was finally beginning to understand what he had said all those months ago. He knew they would be together. Against all odds. Despite the fact that Uther had tried to stop the marriage, they had succeeded.

She moved back, getting closer to the strong body next to her. She felt the arm that lay across her middle tighten as she moved closer. She snuggled deeper into the one beside her. She sighed contently. She felt Arthur move a bit as he chuckled. She then felt a feather like kiss on her ear.

"I love you, Guinevere." the voice was strong but gentle.

"I love you, Arthur." She smiled and turned to face him. "I was thinking, how did you know that everything would work out?" she needn't explain what she meant. Arthur took her hand and laced their fingers together, laying them on her stomach.

"I knew that despite what other people think, our future is inevitable." He looked at her. "I love you. True love will last no matter what. I could not love without you. I know that wishes and dreams don't come true all the time." He looked into her eyes. "But once in a while they do." He leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled away he spoke softly. "I will be the one to make you laugh, to hear you cry-" Gwen interrupted him.

"To make up for all the memories that kept my heat locked away." She brought his hand and put it over her heart. "I need to thank you, Arthur. For making me believe. You were right," a tear slipped down her cheek, "life is everything that I ever wished and dreamt." she kissed him gently.

He pulled away and nestled his head in her neck. "I love you, Guinevere. You are all that I have ever wished for or dreamed of." he pulled away, tears in his own eyes.

Arthur pulled Gwen into a tender embrace. They stayed liked that for a long time. His arms around her and her hands and arms in between them. All of her wishes and dreams come true.

* * *

Please review:)


End file.
